Sweet Sugary Confections
by PervyPrincesses
Summary: Hikaru is looking for Kaoru, but when he finds him why is he covered in sweets? And why does he have the urge to lick the sweets off Kaoru? HikaKao Don't like, Don't read, Don't hate!


Inside the gorgeous mansion that is Hikaru and Kaoru's, Hikaru was on his way down the hall wandering aimlessly.

''Damn! I'm sooooo bored!''

Just at the end of his sentence his phone rang.

''Hello? ''

'' Hey hikaru''

''M'lord? ''

''Yeah. You busy?''

''Not at all. Why?''

''Everyone is coming coming over''

''Great! See you guys when you get here.''

''Okay. Later''

*click*

I went to go tell Kaoru that company was coming over but couldn't find my beloved little brother. I asked the butlers, the maids, the servants but no one knew where Kaoru was. I went around the mansion calling Kaoru's name, checking every room along the way until I checked our shared room and I heard heard giggling.

''What are you doing Kaoru?'' I asked as I slowly opened the door, leaning inside.

Kaoru sat on the bed with chocolate all over him. On his arms, his face, his hands and on corners of his mouth, stuffing chocolate bar after chocolate bar into his mouth. He looked so cute, just like a little kid...at a candy store.

''What Kaoru! ''

Kaoru giggled, and then looked at me.

''Heheh. Hey hikaru! Want some?'' he asked as he held out a half-eaten chocolate candy bar.

''Is this what you have been doing all this time? Eating candy all day?'' I asked in slight disbelief, because Kaoru and I really never liked sweets.

Kaoru smiled

''It's really good!''

''I know it is, but look at you. You've got it everywhere! You're a mess!'' I said.

''Not everywhere, just on my body'' Kaoru smirked. He took some off his body and offered me the sweet chocolate from his finger.

''Want some?'' He asked, licking his lips slowly.

I looked up at him and saw Kaoru licking the chocolate off from his fingers. He closed his eyes, moaning from the delicious chocolatey taste. As I watched Kaoru slowly licking off the chocolate from his fingers, savoring the taste, all it did was persuade me to try some, seeing as it looked so delectably good. I walked over to my baby brother, taking one of his chocolate covered fingers, and licked the remaining chocolate off, causing a huge blush to spread across his face.

''You were right... it does taste good. I wonder if you taste good too.'' I said, as in deep thought.

I slowly pushed Kaoru onto the bed, lying him down.

''Guess there's only one way to find out.'' I said, as a smirk flashed across my face.

I placed a small kiss on the side of His mouth, licking off the chocolate in the process. I worked his way down to one erect nipple, and greedily took it into my mouth sucking...licking...nipping...and biting. Using my tongue to flick his nipple, Kaoru threw his head back in pleasure, moaning and gripping the sheets on either side of him, arching his back.

I trailed my tongue along the path of Kaoru's body, leaving light kisses here and there, until I reached his waist line giving it a gentle kiss. Kaoru whimpered as I stopped for a brief moment to remove his pants with my teeth then continuing to map out my little brother's body. From the waist down, I made his way to Kaoru's which was twitching in excitement. I studied it, seeing it perk up in need of attention. I smirked before I started rubbing his member through the cloth, even tho he loved the pressure I was giving to him.

''A-aah!'' Kaoru moaned.

Kaoru shot his hand down into my hair and firmly help it. I removed myself from kaoru's member and removed his seemingly tight pants all while Kaoru hurriedly removed his shirt. When the annoying clothing was gone, I attacked kaoru's neck and nipped, sucked and licked, leaving kiss marks in some places. I made his way down kaoru's torso again and stopped at his belly button before shoving my tongue into the hole.

''Mmph! Hik...aru...''he moaned again.

I gave Kaoru's belly a small nip before continuing his journey downwards. I took two of his fingers and put them in front of Kaoru's mouth. "Sucked them." I said, as Kaoru greedily took them and sucked on them. I took my fingers out of his mouth, "Heey there cwon't be any fingers for you to be streatched with so it doesn't hurt as bad if you suck them to...nothing" I said grining, before putting one around Kaoru's entrance.

''Bear with me...'' I said.

I slowly slide my finger inside Kaoru's tight hole. Kaoru's eyes shot wide open at the intrusion and started breathing heavily. I absolutely love the sweet sounds I'm able to get from his brother, it's literally like music to my ears. He started to pick up the pace and added a second finger to create a scissoring motion, stretching his brother out more.

''H-hikaru...I-it hurts...'' breathed Kaoru

I gave a gentle kiss to kaoru's lips assuring him.

''Don't worry; it will feel much better. I promise.'' I said, smiling, but concerned.

Kaoru's pains were now replaced with pure, intense pleasure. He loved this new feeling. He never felt anything like it before.

''Aah! Hikaru! M-more!''

For a few more minutes, I began to thrust my fingers into kaoru's prostate and much to kaoru's disappointment, I stopped. Kaoru moaned at the loss of contact, the pain of feeling empty. He continued to stare at me, who was now coating his member with lube, moaning at the contact with his neglected member. When I was finished, I poked the head of his cock at Kaoru's entrance, teasing him. Kaoru groaned at the feeling and bucked his hips a little. I smirked.

''Are you ready, Kaoru?''I asked, hoping that he was

''Y-yes...'' He said his voice unsure.

I slowly started to slide myself in, stopping a few times to let himadjust to my size. When kaoru gave me the okay, I slid out and thrust back in, receiving a mixed cry of pain and pleasure aka extasy. I quickened my pace, leaning over to lick over Kaoru's body.

''Aah! .. Hikaru!''Moaned Kaoru.

While still pounding inside of Kaoru I took hold of His neglected member and painfully slowly, started pumping him.

''Nnghn! ..Hi-hikaru...faster...p-please!''Koaru said wantonly.

I happily obliged, pumping his cock faster, sliding my thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-cum that came.

''Aah! AAH! ..HI-HIKARU! IM GONNA CUM!..AH!. I-IM CUMMING!''Kaoru said but while slightly moaning as well.

''M-ME TOO!''I said but while slightly moaning as well.

Kaoru came, spurting his seed onto our bodies. The tightness causing me to cum shortly after him. When we finally rode out our orgasms on high, we shared one more kiss.

''Indeed Kaoru, you are the sweetest brother'' I said as I stroked his face.

''Heh... am I?'' Kaoru asked, while we looked into each others eyes.

''Yes...very sweet shall we use more chocolate next time, and perhaps more ingredients, we could make a very yummy sundae...'' I said in my voice that only Kaoru, is allowed to hear.

We hugged and snuggled together with the covers pulled up over us before falling to sleep. Minutes later, Tamaki and the gang sat outside of their bedroom door whilst Tamaki banged on the door.

''DAMMIT YOU SHADY TWINS! IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT. NOW. DADDY WILL BE VERY ANGRY!''

The rest of the Host Club just sighed heavily as they walked away...not wanting to know the rest of what happened...


End file.
